Lonely Nights
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Dean is stuck at home while Roman is out with some family members. He has a wandering mind, after coming across some not-so-sexy porn on television, and moves matters to the computer. He's opened to a world that he knew existed, but never had much insight into, until tonight. Ambreigns. Rated M for smut.


Dean sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Once again, another sleepless lonely night. Why he chose to stay in, he had no clue, but here he was, bored and lonely, while Roman had went out with his brothers. He figured he'd give the men some time to catch up on their own. He looked around and his eyes fell down on the buttons. Because when he came across the buttons to the TV, he knew sleep was a lost clause, and that he would be grumpy in the morning. But there was nothing as relaxing as watching television. With his busy lifestyle, it was the small things that you went without, but meant so much more on downtime.

He flicked through the channels, lounging on his couch in his pajama pants, listening to the ceiling fan try to cool the humid apartment down. There was nothing but two things on at this hour of the morning; infomercials and, well, the cheesey romantic porn. And he was a man, on this particular night, a rather lonely man. So, he turned it onto the movie channels and scanned through until he found one of the most redunant pornos he could find. He rolled his eyes when he seen the layout, and guessed it automatically. Why the hell was their music playing, anyway? It suddenly dawned on him that cable porn was only meant for the romantic type. He closed his eyes and ran a tired hand over his face. It was the most horrible night to be alone.

For some unknown reason, he decided to check his emails. People thought he was stupid, and didn't know how to operate a computer, but he knew the basics of working through one. A lot more than people give him credit for. He signed in and scrolled through them, sighing when absolutely nothing interesting came up. He couldn't even think of what to do. He knew he needed to sleep, but for some reason that was out of arms reach tonight.

He leaned back in the computer chair and tucked his arms underneath his head, and once again, his eyes scanned the living room of his home. He never realized how boring his home was until he was bored inside of it. He glanced down at his lap and thought for a minute, but even jerking off didn't sit right with him tonight. He was in one of his moods. And plus, he hadn't any inspiration lately. His love life was dry. The only thing interesting happened this week was almost being stabbed at a taping of Smackdown. And that's saying something. He clicked back onto the internet and before he knew it, his fingers were typing and he came across one of the most weirdest things he's ever seen. But it was also pretty interesting to a crude man like him.

Now Dean had seen kinky. He'll, he's particpated in kinky. But this was something more. Something strange. There was two guys in the bed, one of them bent over the others lap, his ass on full display. There was something strange string thing that the other was slowly slipping into him. And it looked like it felt amazing. And he wanted in on it.

The door slammed shut behind him, signaling that Roman was home. He jumped a bit and quickly exited the browser and rushed to meet him at the door. He smiled to himself when he seen Roman struggling to get his shoes off. He walked over and helped the large drunken man and wrapped his arms tightly around him, hugging him. There was a few people that got to see his soft side, and Roman was one of them.

"Rome," Dean said softly as he felt Roman's beard tickle his neck, "Tomorrow...and I hope you remember this because I probably won't have the nerves to ask this again...but can we maybe visit the...sex shop...downtown?"

Roman pulled his head back to look at Dean's face. He looked over it, and saw no playful grin, so he nodded and kissed Dean's forehead, "Yeah, of course, baby boy. We can do whatever you want...but I gotta ask...why are you interested in the sex shop now?"

"Well," Dean huffed, "Cause I got bored and then I was flipping through the channels and I found some romantic porn and then I didn't like that, so I looked around on the internet and I found out about these new toys and they're on a string and you'd put them in me...and they look like they feel really good." Dean looked up at him with wide eyes, "So...would you be interested?"

"Yeah, of course," Roman nodded, "We'll go first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay," Dean nodded, "Did you have fun with your family?"

"Yeah, I had a great time." Roman nodded as they walked towards the bedroom, "But I missed you."

Dean smiled and bowed his head as he looked down at the ground. He always liked when Roman said stuff like that. He liked knowing he was missed. He just really loved Roman, as well. He helped the tipsy man into bed and took his jeans off of him, snickering when Roman face planted in the bed. He crawled in beside of him and grinned as Roman curled around him. He nuzzled his nose into Roman's hair and wrapped his leg around Roman's waist. This was going tom be good, he thought, before he closed his eyes and finally succumbed to the sleep that finally tugged at his eyes.


End file.
